A New Creation
by TheLoneWolf394
Summary: The lives of the Dracula family our about to change. Join me on this journey to see life before Hotel Transylvania. (I do not own the rights to Hotel Transylvania)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

A New Creation

~Martha and Dracula~ Mid September on a peacefully calm night stands Dracula gazing out his window. Watching the women whom he had zinged with, gracefully roam their flower garden. Her long black hair glistened in the moonlight. The midnight breeze softly blowed flower petals all around her. At this moment in his life he could not be more at ease. His wife was glowing with happiness but he didn't understand nor cared why.

Martha glanced up toward the house where her husband stood mesmerized and waved at him. She to was perfectly content with life. However she had a secrete that would either be the most amazing thing. Or it could be their worst nightmare. Drac my love would you care to join me out here, it is a lovely night. Drac smiled and happily joined his wife in the garden. He kissed his wife once he reached her in there.

Martha my dear you look even more beautiful tonight, taking her hand they began to walk along the pathway. Oh Drac stop it, she playfully slapped his arm. They quietly walked taking in this wonderful night. Drac looked to Martha, dear we should go for a fly wouldn't that be fun. The weather is so nice right now we should enjoy it before winter starts. Martha chuckled, honey I do not think that is a good idea. Drac slowed to a stop, Martha are u ok you always want to fly, is something wrong my honey bat. Martha smiled nothing is wrong my dear, let us have a seat though. They slowly walked to a bench swing and sat down.

Drac was beyond confused and looked at Martha with a puzzle look. Is their anything wrong my love, you can tell me anything. Martha chuckled quietly, and slowly pushed off the swing so they start swinging slowly. Well Drac, are u happy with your life with me. Drac was even more puzzled he grabbed her hand and squeezed it gently. My dear, where is this silly question coming from. You know I love you with my whole being. Drac looked at her lovingly with his big blue eyes. Martha sighed and knew it was time to tell him.

Drac how would you feel if someone new entered our lives. Drac looked even more puzzled. My dear I do not follow. Martha smiled Drac I'm pregnant. Drac was so shocked he fainted and fell off the swing. Martha sighed and conjured up her powers to throw some water on her husbands face. Drac came to; Martha I just had the strangest dream. He looked up to the swing and saw the grin plastered on her face. Realization came to him; this is why she did not want to fly, and why she looked so beautiful with that glow about her.

Drac leaped up and kneeled in front of his beloved wife on the swing. My dear is it true. She took Drac's hands in hers, yes my love it is true. Tears welling up in his eyes Drac did not know what to do but hug his wife and kiss her a hundred times. Martha pulled away when she felt the tears fall on her face.

She wiped away her husbands tears. Are you mad my love? Drac rejoined her on the swing. Mad! My dear you have made me the Happiest vampire in the world. He pulled his wife into his lap and began swinging again. He gazed at her with such admiration. Drac's mind was going a mile a minute. He had truly never been so happy well besides when he zinged with Martha an when they got married in Hawaii.

How far along are you my dear? Martha thought for a moment, well I would say 2 months possibly. That is what Wanda and I figured. "Wanda is a close friend of the family she and her husband bill are werewolves and have 20 pups of their own. Drac an Bill go way back." Drac looked surprised Wanda knew before I did. Well honey I had to tell someone plus she's has had experience delivering monster babies. I just needed girl advice. Drac hummed to himself, does anyone else know. Martha rested her head on her husbands shoulder, nope just Wanda and now you my love. Drac smiled and held his wife deep in his thoughts he was so amazed. Could he get anymore happier?

They stayed swinging for a while longer when he heard is wife quietly yawn he looked up and saw dawn approaching. Drac smiled down at his wife, we should go back to the house my love. Martha sat up, in a moment; you know I love the rise of dawn and how the skies turn. They stayed there for a few minuets, then they rose hand in hand and walked home before the sun completely emerged. They got to the steps of their home and Dracula stopped. Martha turned around honey what are you doing. Dracula looked at his wife with so much love. Nothing my sweet honey bat just taking a mental picture of you, on the day you told me the greatest news of my life. Martha walked to him and kissed him passionately. Drac picked up his wife and he carried her and his unborn child to bed. End Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

A New Creation

Chapter 2, A month later. The sun has begun to set on this brisk October day. Today was Dracula's 221st birthday. Dracula lay awake starring at his beautiful wife asleep on his chest. His mind drifted to the future he could picture his life now. Martha, himself and there little bat. He smiled to himself, oh how much fun they would have together. Teaching their little one to fly, and many other things.

Drac was startled by his scare clock that awoke them every night. He turned it off quickly so Martha would not wake. She had been having trouble sleeping with the baby moving so much. Drac kissed the top of his honey bats head an used his powers to levitate her so he could get up an not wake her. He sat her back down were she snuggled in deep to his pillow. He couldn't help but smile. He turned an went in the bathroom to do his evening routine. Since today was his birthday he knew it would be a stressful night with all of their friends coming to his party. So he decided to draw a nice hot bubble bath. He didn't care if it seemed girly but it was so relaxing. He slowly sunk himself in their gigantic tub. He closed his eyes an let the warm water relax his muscles.

Back in the bedroom Martha slowly began to stir. She had been awake the whole time but she didn't want to spoil her husband's kindness by not waking her. She slowly stretched and she whispered to her little one growing inside her. Good morning my little one. Today we tell Daddy our little secret as to what u are. Daddy will love you know matter what my little bat. She heard her husband humming in their bathroom she decided she should kick his birthday off with a bang. Drac sat soaking in the tub completely relaxed humming a little tune. The next thing he knew he felt soft hands slip over his shoulders an over his chest. He turned around rapidly to apologize to his beloved wife for waking her. His mouth dropped open. Gulping in the view stood his beautiful wife in all her glory. Drac just stared, Martha grinned and blushed, hey handsome do you have room for me in that tub. Drac gulped, he hadn't been intimate with his wife since she had become pregnant. Not that he didn't want to he was just scared. He gulped again, yes of course my dear. He moved to the other side and watched his wife sashay around the tub putting on a show just for him. She gracefully sunk down into the water and moved closer to her hubby. Drac was really excited. The desire pulsed although out him. But before he got to close he stopped. Martha are you sure about this, she grinned of course my dear everything will be fine this is perfectly safe. Drac grinned from ear to ear and pulled his wife near. They sunk deep in the bubbles giggling like fools. This was going to be the best birthday ever.

A while latter Drac emerged from the bathroom with the biggest smile on his face. He dressed himself in his finest cloaks. His party would start very soon. Drac heard a commotion downstairs, so he decided he should go check what was going on. Peering over their balcony, Drac saw their fellow servants setting up for his party below. Oh how he loved parties, he heard the commotion again and looked to its source. There was their chef fighting with the staff. Drac shook his head, his old friend well let's just say acquaintance had a temper on him. Drac loudly cleared his throat, everyone stopped and looked up towards the balcony. The whole staff cheered and wished him a Happy Birthday. Drac smiled and waved to his staff. He began walking down the stairs when his chief of staff met him halfway.

Ken the knight shook hands with Drac. Good evening sir and a Happy Birthday to you. Drac smiled brightly thank you my good man, I trust all is going well down here. The knight shook his head; yes sir besides the chef as usual. How is the Mrs.'s this morning? She's doing very well. She is getting ready now. The knight started grinning, sir you um may want to fix that before your guests arrive. Motioning to his neck. Drac reached up to his neck and there laid two fang marks from his wife. Drac blushed deeply and used his powers to heal himself. The knight patted Drac on the shoulder. Don't worry my friend, I won't tell a sole. Drac just nodded he did not care if the world new of his wife love, he would gladly show his love bites. He however, did not wish to embarrass his her.

Meanwhile up stairs Martha was getting ready for her husbands party. His party was going to be the grandest of balls. All of their friends were joining them. She put on this lovely dress that would catch everyone's eyes especial her husbands. But, for now she had to keep it a Secret so she put her fancy cloak over it. She was just putting on the finishing touches when a letter flew in their window. She grabbed the letter; she saw that it was from her good friend Wands who was a werewolf. Martha dear I have the present with me, I will keep it hidden for you until you are ready to give it to your husband tonight. Martha smile grew really big. Tonight her gift to her husband was the gender reveal of their little bat. She an Wanda had known for a while as to what her baby would be. She was just waiting for the right time to tell her husband. And tonight was that night, Martha replied back to the letter thanking her friend an told her the plan. She sent the note an finished getting ready.

Downstairs Drac stood leaning against a bannister watching the staff finish preparing for the party/ball. He heard carriages coming threw the night up their long driveway. He was really ecstatic. The staff had just finished setting up and he turned in awe observing the ballroom an all the decorations. Drac turned to call for his beloved wife but there she stood at the top of the stairs. His eyes lit up with love. Martha waved down to him. Drac walked to the end of the staircase awaiting his wife. She looked so beautiful, in her new cloak that showed her bump rising. Drac could not wait for his little one to arrive. Martha took his hand at the bottom of the stairs. Hello handsome are u ready to party. Drac drew her in for a kiss, yes my honey bat. The guest knocked on their huge iron door, it rang out through their home. Drac looked over to Ken his chief of staff. Don't just stand their my good man, let them in.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

A New Creation

Chapter 3. The knock on the front door was heard all throughout Drac and Martha's home. Drac turned to Ken, don't just stand there let them in. Ken took off for the front door. Drac turned toward Martha and took her hand. Are you ready my dear? She nodded her head; she couldn't wait for this night. He smiled and led her to the center of the room. There they awaited their guest entrance. Ken opened the front doors an their stood; Frank the Frankenstein and his fiancé Eunice, Griffin the Invisible man, Murray the mummy, and Wayne an Wanda the werewolves. They all entered the large home. Drac smiled a batty grin. Welcome my good friends it is so lovely to see all of you.

Martha let go of her husband's hand and took a few steps back. Drac looked at her with questioning eyes. The next thing he knew he was in the middle of a dog pile. Frank was the first to hit Drac, Oh I've missed ya buddy Happy Birthday. The other guys tackled Drac as well with the same response. Wanda and Eunice went over to Martha. Eunice was the first to hug Martha. You look good darling, absolutely stunning. Aww thank you Eunice, Martha smiled are those new bolts you have. Eunice gleamed oh yes honey Frankie got them for me for are engagement present. Wanda chuckled wait till you get married; you'll be praying he remembers your anniversary.

Wanda hugged Martha, how you doing honey. Martha hugged her back, oh I'm doing alright my feet hurt a little but all is well. Where are your little ones? Wanda chuckled, their at my sisters house for the night. It's nice to have a little break. She patted Martha's bump, how are you doing little one. Martha giggled hey Wanda do you have the gift. Wanda patted her bag, yep I sure do honey. Eunice looked to the guys an then back to them. What did u get Drac, Martha. Martha's face lit up, oh I didn't get anything I made him something, well it's kind of a baby thing. Eunice giggled how exciting are u ready to reveal the gender. Martha eyes lit up. Yep I know he's ready to. Wanda let me see the box. Wanda took out a medium sized box that was wrapped in glitter black paper and a red bow. Martha smiled, let me hide this for later. She used her powers and teleported the gift to their study upstairs.

Well now that that's done shall we eat. The other girls nodded. Martha turned to the guys' still rough housing on the other side of the foyer. Hey guys, they continued to fight, hey guys, they continued. Wanda whistled high pitch, all the guys stopped. Martha laughed are you guys ready for dinner or what. Drac, Frank, Murray, Griffin, and Wayne all jumped up. Yes ladies they all chimed. They all went into the dinning room where a huge feast was laid out in front of them. Drac stood up at the head of the table. I would like to make a toast, thank you guys for joining me on my birthday. It really means a lot that you guys could come. The room rang out in cheers. They began to eat, frank on the other side of Drac, looked to him. Hey Drac you ready for the ball later. Drac smiled of course I am, you know us Drac's love to party. Everyone high fived. So how many people are coming to the ball asked Griffin. Drac snickered what are you trying to find a lady? Griffin scoffed, no. Drac continues snickering, good cause they won't see you anyway. The whole group laughed. Ha ha ha Griffin forced out. No really how many. Martha stopped laughing, oh I don't know about 100.

Drac jaw dropped man this dance was going to be amazing. The group continued to eat and chat about past parties. Drac wasn't hearing Martha as much, he turned to her, and there she sat with a smirk on her face with a distant look in her eye. Drac reached out and grabbed her hand gently. She looked over and smiled. Drac smiled back, you doing ok my honey bat. She winked at him; I'm better than ever, just thinking. Drac stroked her hand, about what? Oh just stuff she chuckled. I'll tell ya later. The Drac's an their friends finished eating right as their other guest arrived.

The ball had begun with grand introductions upon arriving in the ballroom. Drac and Martha where about to go out next. Martha turned to her husband dear why don't you head on down, I'm going to run to the little bats room. Drac frowned, honey I can wait for you, she smiled no go everything's fine just go I'll be out shortly. Drac shrugged and kissed her cheek. Don't be gone to long. Martha laughed and waked away. The drums started now entering the ballroom. The birthday man himself Count Dracula. Cheers roared as he stood atop the staircase. Waving below to his friends and his guest. Drac soaked in the moment, you only turn 221 once. Drac jumped on the banister and slid all the way down. The cheers continued. The band put a spotlight on Drac. Sir are you ready for your first dance. Everyone kept chanting Drac, Drac, Drac. Drac put up his hands to silence everyone.


	4. Chapter 4

A New Creation Chapter 4. ….. Guys I would really like to wait for my wife. You could hear someone clear their throat. Well my dear you don't have to wait any longer. Drac as well as everyone else's eyes traveled up the staircase to the balcony where another spotlight laid. An there stood Martha in a long red dress that sparkled like blood. It hit all of her curves in all the right places. She was looking smoking for a pregnant lady. The crowd went nuts. She looked down to her husband who appeared like he was going to pass out. Drac's heart kept doing flips. He just stood there like a fish out of water. The next thing he knew jazz music started playing.

Martha winked at him, walking down the step she began to sing "I tried so hard not to give in, I said to myself this affair never will go so well, but why should I try to resist when baby I know so well, I got you under my skin," walking into Drac's arms "I'd sacrifice anything come what May, for the sake of having you near, in spite of the warning voice that come in the night the repeats repeats in my ear, don't you know little fool you never can win, use your mentality wake up to reality, but each time I do just the thought of you makes me stop, before I begin, because I got you under my skin." She kissed him hard and the crowed continued to go nuts. They began waltzing around the dance floor. As the song ended they took a bow.

Everyone then jumped on the floor and began to dance. Drac pulled Martha in close, Martha that was amazing. She pulled him closer did you really like it. He kissed her I loved it. They swayed around the dance floor. While dancing his friends brought gifts up to him. Frank tapped Drac on the shoulder, Drac spun to him. Frank how's it going buddy you having a great time. Frank slapped his friend on the shoulder, you bet man. I wanted to give you a present from the guys and I. Drac smiled and took the present. Opening it he smiled, in the box was a ticket to a weekend getaway. Frank smiled; we thought the guys could go out for a weekend before the baby comes. Drac grinned; Martha had been pushing him to get out while he could. Accepting the tickets the other guys joined in.

The night slowly began to wine down. Around 5:30 am their guest had all given Drac his presents an bid their farewells. Drac stood at the front door waving goodbye as his friends made their slow journeys home. He turned towards Martha by his side but she was gone. Panic stricken he rushed back into their home. And there she sat at the end of the staircase talking with Ken. He smiled. Ken looked over, wasn't it a successful party sir. Drac joined them yes it was. Ken was just telling me how wonderful my performance was, Martha gleamed. Drac winked at her. It was the best surprise ever.

Martha looked nervous; well I don't know about the best one, you still have one more present to open. Drac's eyebrow flew up in question. I have opened all my presents' darling. Martha stood, there is a present upstairs in your study. Turning to Ken, Ken make sure we are not disturbed. Ken bowed, yes madam. He scurried away to tell the staff. Martha gently took Drac's hand you ready for your last surprise my dear. Drac shook his head excitedly, yes maim.

They slowly walked the steps up to the office. Martha are you ok, Martha snapped out of her daze oh yes honey just a little tired, dancing all night wore the 2 of us out. Patting her bump. Drac hugged her concerned we can wait till tomorrow for my present I'm in no rush. Martha grinned no tonight you must open it. I've had this ready for a while. He nodded, and opens the office door.

There on his desk sat this beautiful present he looked at her with confusion. She patted his arm, go ahead open your last present. He walked over the desk and reached out for the present. Slowly picking it up he shook it slightly, turning towards Martha. What is it, she laughed go ahead an open it. Martha was really nervous she couldn't remember exactly what the gift looked like. Drac slowly unwrapped the gift.

Opening the box, Drac pulled out a little purple bow. He was really confused now, looking towards Martha. She grinned largely and told him to continue. Drac turned back to the box and pulled out something small. There in his hands laid a cape. The little cape was maid of the finest silks; he saw that the inside was the most beautiful shade of purple. Drac looked confused honey this is beautiful but this is way to small for me. Martha grinned it's not for you.

Drac pondered for a moment. He looked at the cape in his hand and the little bow on his desk. His heart was racing. Drac, Martha whispered, Drac looked up. Martha was holding up a little sign. We're having a girl. Drac's face lit up, he looked down at the cape in his hand and clutched it to him for dear life.

He was so happy tears began to flow; he ran to Martha and showered her with kisses. She broke the kiss, are you happy my love. Drac kissed her again, and kneeled down to her belly and kissed it. I couldn't be happier, he whispered to her stomach, I can't wait to meet you daddy's little princess. Martha smiled honey why don't you tell your friends. Drac looked confused homey they all left. Martha shook her head and led him to the balcony over looking the yard.

Their stood hundreds of people, Drac ran to the edge. Everyone we are having a little girl. He used his powers and shot off purple and pink streamers an fireworks. The crowed roared with delight. The Dracula's waved good day and went inside as the sun arose.

Changing for bed, Drac re-entered the bedroom an waited for his wife. He could wipe the smile of his face he was truly happy. Picking up the little cape he laid it on his chest stroking it. It was the most precious thing ever. Martha entered the room shortly later and found her husband fast asleep clutching the little cape near his heart. She smiled with tears in her eyes. Crawled into bed, and snuggled up to her husband she couldn't wait for their little princess to arrive. She turned off the lights an fell sound asleep.


	5. A note from LW

Hey guys! Hope everyone is doing well. I would Love to hear from you guys. If you have any ideas, or just tell me what you think. I would greatly appreciate it. Remember I do not own any of these characters, this is simply fiction. I also would like to mention that in (Ch. 4 ) I quoted a song, the song is "Under My Skin" an I as well do not own that. Thanks for reading guys.


	6. Chapter 6

A New Creation: Chapter 6: Ch6.

After Drac's birthday things calmed down around the mansion. Together Drac and Martha waited for the arrival of their little princess. Christmas an the New Years came an went. Together they spent the holidays alone, just the two of them before their little ones arrival. The next thing they knew March was here. Today Martha was officially 8 months pregnant. Her bump had grown some more in the previous 5 months. Getting around was a lot harder that it use to be. Luckily the staff and her husband took very good care of her. Martha smiled to herself, she sat reading a children's book in their library. Reading aloud to the baby she was content. As she continued reading she felt eyes upon her. She looked up, their was her husband leaning against the door. Being caught he tried to sneak away. Martha chuckled, honey get back here.

Drac reappeared, honey aren't you cold by the window, here

come sit by the fire I'll make one for you. Martha shook her head no. No thank you dear I'm quite content here plus the moon looks beautiful tonight. Looking out the window she smiled. Drac joined her on the window seat. Resting against Martha, whatcha reading. Oh just a little fairytale, it's called first flight. My parents used to read this to me as a child. Drac smiled me too; it really is a good book. Martha continued reading. Drac watched her face with such amusement. Martha stopped and sucked in air Quickly ow, she yelped.

Drac got up quickly are you ok. Concern painted on his face. Martha what can I get for you do I need to call Wanda. Martha relaxed, no it's ok. Here give me your hand kneeling in front of his wife he gave her his hand. Martha took his hand an placed it on her stomach, there little one kicked really hard. Drac jumped, oh my was that her kicking. Martha nodded.

Drac saw the tiredness on her face. He placed his forehead on her stomach, hey little one daddy here. Take it easy on mommy, she is tired little one. Martha chuckled, their little one softly kicked. Drac smiled, much better. I know you want to get out baby, just one more month. Drac continued to sit there; Martha patted his head humming aloud. Ken ran in, guys guys. Drac shot up and turned red, haven't you heard of knocking, my goodness. Ken started shaking sorry sir. Martha stood up its ok Ken. She walked to Drac it's ok honey. Drac looked apologetic sorry dear. Looking to Ken Drac sighed what is it. Ken smiled the party is set up.

Party? Martha asked questionably. Drac smiled, the girls planned you a baby shower. Martha gasped really. Drac nodded, Martha hugged him oh I'm so happy. Drac hugged her back I knew you wanted one. Drac turned to Ken, thank you leave us please. Ken bowed and left.

Drac turned to Martha, I'm sorry I yelled, I just don't like to be interrupted. Martha put her hand on his cheek, I know honey. He looked at her with sad eyes honey this is the weekend I'm going away with the guys are you sure you will be ok. She chuckled, yes honey bat I'm sure I'll have the girls here. Is that why you helped planned the party now. Drac nodded, I want people to be with you I have a bad feeling about leaving you. Martha smiled oh I'll be fine. Now help me get ready if we are expecting company. She winked and left the room. Drac grinned and flew after her.


	7. Chapter 7

A New Creation Ch 7.

The baby shower. An hour later they came downstairs. Martha's jaw hit the floor. Drac honey this is beautiful. The parlor was done in pink, purple, an black. Drac hugged her I'm glad u like it. He put his bag by the front door. He was excited for a guy's weekend but very nervous to leave his girls. Martha went and sat down because her feet were killing her. Drac watched her as she looked around the room with a huge grin on her face. Drac walked over to Ken, Ken if anything goes wrong this weekend you contact me instantly. Ken nodded yes sir, I know how much they mean to you. Drac sighed they are my everything. Drac turned, Is my surprise still hidden. Ken nodded yes sir, I'm sure Martha will love it. Drac grinned I'm sure she will. I'm going to wait to show her though. Ken nodded I'll keep her away from the room upstairs.

The next thing they knew a knock rang out through the mansion.

Martha went to get up their here their here. Drac rushed to her sit down honey an rest they will come to you don't worry. Martha sighed ok; ok I'll sit here. Ken let them in. Ken walked to the front door, welcome everyone. Standing at the front door were there good friends. Everyone rushed in, Wanda reached Martha first an hugged her. How you doing girl, Martha smiled still pregnant. Eunice joined them, you are looking good girl, won't be to much longer. The next thing they knew a hurricane of puppies entered the room.

Wanda sighed I hope you don't mind I brought my little ones. Martha smiled not at all, high guys she called out to the pups. They all stopped running around and came to hug her. Wanda smirked I love how they calm down for you. Martha chuckled oh it's nothing; all the pups coursed hi auntie Martha. Martha smiled when little Winnie climbed in her lap. Wanda scolded her

Winnie get down now, you don't want to hurt the baby do you. Martha looked to Wanda it's fine we are good. The guys entered the room with tons of gifts. Martha looked shocked guys you didn't have to do all this. Eunice patted Martha's shoulder girl don't worry we enjoy it. Frank looked around the room, Drac you did wonderfully with the decorations. Drac nodded yep my queen an princess deserve the best.

Wayne, Murray and Griffin all hugged Martha an drop off the gifts. Griffin patted Drac on the back, you ready to go bro. Drac smiled as ready as I'll ever be. Wayne turned to his kids, ok guys be good for your mother, don't go to crazy on Martha. They jumped on him, yes daddy. Wayne rolled his eyes. Get them off. The guys said goodbye to the girls. Drac was over by Martha, are u sure it's ok I go on this trip. She chuckled you better go while u can, when are little one comes you might not have a chance. He smiled and kissed her forehead. Ok, ok I'll go. I still feel weird though about it. Martha kissed his cheek, we are fine plus the staff and Ken are here if we need you he will call. She walked him out and the guys hopped in Drac's car, are u guys ready.

They all nodded and began cheering. Guys trip, guys trip, guys trip! Drac looked back at Martha on the front steps. He waved and gave her a wink. She smiled and rested her hands on her bump. Turning and entering the house with the girls an uneasiness crept her spine. In the distance an unwelcome guest stood overlooking the mansion.


End file.
